


Immerse

by rainagain



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainagain/pseuds/rainagain
Summary: "“Nothing. I just want every part of you to be consumed by me, and every part of me immersed onto you.” Phil smiled slightly as he pulled Dan up and kissed him. Pulling Dan closer with one armaround his neck and the other around his waist, Phil deepened the kiss, devouring Dan’s mouth in such a way that Dan could do little else but clutch on to Phil’s shoulders."





	

**Author's Note:**

> sleepy and sad when i wrote this. hope you guys still enjoy. My first fic, hope you can forgive any mistakes.

Phil slowly opened his eyes as soft sunlight filtered through the room. He inhaled deeply as he slowly pulled his dangling arm closer to his chest. The warm body behind him squirmed slightly, and arm around his waist tightened.  
“Dan.”  
Dan grumbled slightly and pushed his face deeper into Phil’s mid-back.  
“Come on Dan, We have got to get up.”  
“Don’t wanna,” Dan grumbled warm and sleepy. Pulling Phil impossibly closer.  
“We’ll miss the train.” Phil mumbled half-heartedly, taking the hand that’s softly stroking his bare belly and bringing it to his lips. “and I don’t want to face my mom if we are late.”  
“Katherine can be scary when she wants to be.” Dan agreed quietly as he lifted his leg and settled them over Phil’s.  
“Yes.” Phil replied as he tried to turn to face Dan. Dan tightened his arms and retaliated by biting Phil softly in the neck.  
“We’ll never hear the end of it if we miss dinner.” Phil tried to argue, as Dan continue to run his lips and tongue over the bite, nosing along Phil’s nape.  
“We’ll never.” Dan agreed again as he clamored over Phil’s body and settling himself entirely over Phil’s form before continuing to leave tiny soft kisses all over the side of Phil’s face. Phil closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy Dan’s ministrations. With Dan’s breath ghosting softly over his face as he pressed his lips to random parts of his face, and Dan’s hands holding his, drawing shapes into his palms, Phil fell into a light dose.  
He came to again when felt a warm and wet sucking sensation under his ear. Phil whined. “Come on Dan. We can’t do this all day.”  
“I can.”  
“Well I can’t. Come on, off you get.”  
Dan nuzzled impossibly closer. Making sure that every inch of his body was touching Phil. “Well Phil, if you insist.” Dan said cheekily.  
Phil let out a loud laugh. “What’s gotten into you?” Phil asked as Dan moved lower, smiling as he placed even more tiny kisses -- this time all over Phil’s bare chest.  
“Nothing. I just want every part of you to be consumed by me, and every part of me immersed onto you.” Phil smiled slightly as he pulled Dan up and kissed him. Pulling Dan closer with one around his neck and the other around his waist, Phil deepened the kiss, devouring Dan’s mouth in such a way that Dan could do little else but clutch on to Phil’s shoulders.  
Phil pulled away and stared at Dan. “When has that never been true. There goes by not a moment when my being isn’t wrecked fully by you.” Phil kissed him again, this time softer. “Come now Bear.”


End file.
